


Warm You Up

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable holiday 2020, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Plans changed one snowy evening
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Hot Cocoa/Cider
> 
> I originally wasn't going to do the prompt today as I uploaded a chapter of my other story, but it hasn't been the best day and I wanted to do something very soft so this happened. I hope you like it <3

Aziraphale grabbed a book and sat down on his couch in the back room. Once settled, he pulled a soft, fuzzy blanket tightly around himself. A snowstorm had been raging all day, so he and Crowley decided to cancel their dinner plans. He did miss the demon but was happy enough to wait until the storm had passed. 

He got to thinking about how good hot cocoa sounded right about now as he glanced out the window to see the snow falling, piling up on the streets. The angel sighed. He could miracle a cup of the perfect hot cocoa, but it wasn’t the same. Just as he had resigned himself to get up to make the drink, he heard the front door of the shop open and close.

“Angel!” Aziraphale smiled. He untangled himself from the warm cocoon of the blanket quickly and ran out to the front. 

“Hello, dear.” 

“I thought since we couldn’t go out tonight, I’d stay here with you until this bloody storm passed.”

“That sounds wonderful. Might I ask what you’re holding?”

“Oh! You didn’t think I would show up without my angel’s favorite hot cocoa? On an evening like this,” Crowley asked with a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Crowley. You really are sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell the whole blessed world why don’t you.” Aziraphale took a sip of the cocoa and sighed happily. 

“Come on, angel. I’m sure you were reading before I showed up. How about reading aloud tonight?”

“That is a marvelous idea.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the hand and led him to the back room. 

Soon, they both were tucked into the couch, wrapped in the blanket together, cozy on this snowy evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this soft fic, please leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> I hope where ever you are in the world that you have a lovely day <3
> 
> I will see you for day 3 tomorrow!
> 
> Tumblr ~


End file.
